Lost Memories
by Khateley
Summary: During Wheatley's final moments in space, he decided to do something to himself that he thought was the best decision of his life. But he was wrong...
1. Preface

A spherical metal ball was floating aimlessly in Space. He had a bright blue cracked optic. In this state, you may feel sorry for him, but don't. He's a monster. He was a monster, floating in space. A monster that went against his one and only friend and tried to kill her. A useless monster that's nearing the end of his life. A monster of a moron.

His name is Wheatley.

His optic traveled to the other lifeless metal ball floating near him. The core with yellow sunburst optic had long run out of battery and stopped spacing out. Despite the nonstop rant about space, Wheatley felt a little lonely without his space partner. He finds silence unnerving and lonely. He can't stand silence.

For the last 4 months, all he did was to think about the mistakes he did. All he did was ponder of what will happen if he just exercised self-control over himself, if he just didn't throw them into the bowels of Aperture. What would happen if he just let Chell go? What would happen if he had never planned to kill Chell and the Potato Battery in the first place? He knew one thing, and that thing is that this would never happen to him.

_But Why? That's the question I should be asking myself. Why did I go all bloody mad just being in that chassis?_

The answer was obvious, of course. The overwhelming power he had gained and the weight of the responsibilities that come along with it. The pressure of everything waiting to be done was too much and SHE had to pipe up and insult him! Poor ol' Wheatley's too weak to handle it.

_**"Battery Level: 2%"**_

Is this the end? Is this how it's going to end for poor little Wheatley? He'll die in space because he lost power? Is that even a proper death?! He chuckled. A once omnipotent AI is going to die in space. How sad this is going to be.

Then he thought, _Can I have a peaceful death?_

It seems highly unlikely for him to have a peaceful death; with all the mistakes he'd done haunting him. He'd like to die happy, for once. He hasn't felt death yet. This is a once in a lifetime experience. Why not make it a happy one?

_But how can I make it happy?_

**Delete your memories.** A voice behind his mind told him. **That wouldn't be too hard.**

Wheatley considered it for a few moments. Erase his memories and forget about everything he has done. Forget the pain of being rejected by his friend. Escape the pain he had brought upon himself. It was a good idea. It would surely make him happy.

He had breathed a breath he did not need before proceeding to what he thought was the best decision of his life.

A crackle of static.

_**"Intelligence Dampening Sphere: Online."**_

The optic of the core looked in all directions, scanning his surroundings. Endless darkness.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. "Hello? Can... Can someone tell me where I am?" He started to tremble in fear. "Hello? Is- is there anyone there?"

_**"Battery Level: 1% Shutting down."**_

And with that, the bright blue optic of the Intelligence Dampening Sphere faded and he had fallen into an endless sleep in the lonely clutches of Space.

Until, that is, someone finds him and recharges him. He'll live to be free another day.


	2. AIDA

GLaDOS hung from the ceiling. She had exhausted her human test subjects, none of them highly intelligent worthy to keep anyway. GLaDOS went back to playing with her new beautifully constructed androids, and one, which was, by far, the most intelligent android she'd ever built, was missing. For weeks they have looked for her. She had commanded Orange and Blue to search for her in the 50's section, then in the 60's, then in the 70's, then in the 80's section, but there was no luck. She had checked every test chamber and every corner that her cameras can see.

_"GLaDOS?" _Orange called out to her in her small squeaky voice, using the robotic language. Oh god I hope I didn't disturb her.

"What?" GLaDOS asked in a low venomous tone. She kept her eye on the set of monitors overlooking every place in the 90's section of Aperture.

P-Body shrank and shook violently in fear. _"Umm... What if Mistress AIDA is..."_

"Is what?" She had now turned to P-Body with a narrowed optic. P-Body backed away. _"Nothing GLaDOS. Forget about what I said."_ She left the room in haste.

GLaDOS quickly regretted being cold towards her Cooperative Testing Initiatives. Maybe her Artificial Intelligence Droid Assistant had enough of her cold and passive-aggressive personality that she had left.

GLaDOS swung gently back and forth lost deep in thought. If she could find AIDA, she'd make it up to her. She'd make sure she would.

To her, AIDA is a friend. A best friend. And the oddest friend she's ever had. AIDA, despite her intelligence, speaks in a third person point of view. She only uses the first person point of view when she states something very important. GLaDOS did not bother to change this glitch of AIDA's programming. She finds it highly amusing and interesting.

Someone was standing on the roof of the Aperture Shed. She felt the wind blow against her part-human part-metal brown skin. Her fake short blue hair whipped in the air. Her mismatched blue and orange eyes fixed on the sunset. She wore a lab coat. Underneath it was a blue shirt and a knee-long blue skirt. She wore long fall boots, long orange gloves and an orange utility belt.

"AIDA feels free." She whispered to the blowing wind and the whisper was carried by the wind, like all other whispers it hears.

The sun had disappeared now and the stars twinkled above her. The stars, she believed, could speak the future and she read the stars like no other person could.

But just when she was about to read the stars, one fell, quite literally, from the sky. She had briefly calculated the trajectory of the falling star and ran towards where she calculated it would fall. And she was right. A safe few meters from her, landed the star. It had created a crater that was quite large. She stepped in carefully and as the smoke disappeared, AIDA saw the most peculiar thing.

A personality sphere.

She examined the construct. It was the same personality construct she sees in her home, Aperture. She grabbed it by one of its handles and brought it with her. She's going to examine more about this construct when she gets home. She stopped at the entrance.

"If AIDA is lucky enough for Madam GLaDOS not to find this, AIDA would keep it."

She waited a little more 'til the time came she knew GLaDOS goes to sleep mode. In she went and sneaked quietly to her room. Her room GLaDOS never knew it existed.

She had put the sphere down and started to tinker with the sphere. It seemed that the Sphere had used up its battery, both main and reserve. She plugged the sphere onto one of the power sockets and left it there. She would turn it on in the morning, when it's fully charged. Right now, it's time to engage in sleep mode.


	3. AIDRIaN

AIDA awoke with a yelp as she heard the earsplitting yells of Madam GLaDOS.

"The Shed got what?!" AIDA heard her voice from the speakers.

"HOW IN EINSTEIN'S NAME WAS IT DESTROYED!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" She's only hearing GLaDOS' side of the conversation, like listening to your father receiving a call.

"A PERSONALITY CONSTRUCT?! Give it to me."

It was deathly silent after that. AIDA glanced at the personality core charging, and then a new voice yelled, its voice corrupted and hyper...

"SPAAAAAAAAACEEEEE!" The new voice pierced through the walls.

"Shut up." GLaDOS' cold voice told it aggressively.

AIDA sighed and turned to the personality core. She stared at it, wide-eyed. She did not see the severity of the damage of the sphere's chassis in the dark. She wouldn't be able to talk to it at this point. AIDA glanced at something covered with a dusty blanket.

"AIDA would have to use you."

She took the blanket off, revealing an android skeleton. She hasn't added the skin yet and the Artificial Intelligence to make it work. She smiled at her work. This Android would be a gift to her beloved Goddess, GLaDOS. Happily taking a large metallic cryogenic refrigerator off the shelf, she opened it and extracted a plastic bag containing a skin of a human.

"The teleportation device might be a failed experiment, but it is useful in its weirdest ways." She told to nobody in particular as she began to sew the skin onto the body.

She poured her energy onto sewing the skin correctly. She had spent hours on this simple but delicate task until finally...

"AIDA's finished! Madam GLaDOS would be proud of AIDA!" She looked at her clock. 3A.M. A nanosecond passed and she said, "12 hours. I've been doing this in 12 hours." She paused, deciding whether she should upload the conscience now or wait after she gets her rest.

She stood up and took the personality sphere off her table and connected a wire to the sphere then to the socket on the android's nape. She breathed in and proceeded with the transfer.

GLaDOS was just hanging around supervising Orange and Blue test when she heard footsteps. Her golden optic traveled to the entrance. She expected to see AM, the hatred droid she built.

"Madam GLaDOS, AIDA has returned!" AIDA exclaimed happily.

She waved at GLaDOS and sat near her and smiled. GLaDOS would've returned the wave and smile if she could, but as an extremely large AI chained to the ceiling, she couldn't, so she just nudged her.

"Madam GLaDOS is quite nice to AIDA today."

GLaDOS quickly returned her attention back to Blue and Orange, as if she didn't hear anything.

"Madam GLaDOS? Is there something wrong?" AIDA asked innocently and looked inquiringly at the hanging AI.

"What's wrong?" GLaDOS' usual perfect low voice was higher, "What's wrong? You, my assistant, wandered around for weeks without my knowledge of your coordinates! I've been worried sick! I thought... I thought you've..." GLaDOS' voice quivered. She couldn't continue her sentence. She may be nice and vulnerable now, but not enough to admit that she thought her creation, her friend, had hated her for being cold and intimidating around her that she left. She kept her gaze on the monitors.

AIDA looked at the ground in shame. "Madam GLaDOS, AIDA is sorry. AIDA didn't mean to make Madam GLaDOS worried. AIDA was just preparing a surprise for Madam GLaDOS."

GLaDOS turned to face AIDA, her optic wide with shock and disbelief. No one, absolutely **no one**, had dared to prepared a surprise for her... well maybe one did, but that was another kind of surprise. A _deadly _surprise.

She looked at AIDA curiously and at the same time, suspecting an upcoming danger with this surprise. "And what did you... _prepare _for me?" GLaDOS asked AIDA slowly and as emotionless as she could say it.

AIDA's mood brightened and she beamed at her.

"Madam GLaDOS would like AIDA's surprise!" And with that, she ran out of the room.

GLaDOS was not sure of what to feel right now. She once made two surprises which were both lies and one set of surprises that she and the lunatic had barely escaped alive. She's not sure if she should trust her or not. AIDA could act like **him**. She wouldn't want to risk her facility for another similar enemy.

_She's your friend. She won't plot against you._ A small voice reassured her.

_**How could **_you **_know? _**_GLaDOS asked it._

_Because I know what it's like to have friends. Friends do this as a friend with a good will, not an enemy trying to tricking you._

**_And how does little Caroline be sure of that?_**

The voice did not answer her anymore. She shook her core and decided to give this surprise the benefit of the doubt.

She heard a set of footsteps and waited in uncomfortable uncertainty. AIDA appeared in the entrance with another android GLaDOS had not remembered building.

The droid was a male, obviously, with his messy curly brown hair and blue eyes. For an android, it was peculiar to see this one wearing glasses. I mean, most androids can focus and refocus their eyes. He was roughly 6'6 feet tall with a timid and uncertain attitude. He was dressed in the Aperture Science Testing Jump Suit with fall boots as well.

GLaDOS had continued assessing the new android. It was a primitive design but more advanced than her marshmallows.

"This," AIDA started, "is AID-RIaN." She motioned to her Droid. "Short for Artificial Intelligence Droid- Redacted Intelligence and Narrator."

GLaDOS tilted her core. "Narrator?"

AIDA nodded vigorously. "An enthusiastic story teller."

"Redacted Intelligence?"

"He thought someone deleted his Intelligences."

GLaDOS gazed at AIDRIaN for a while. He kept on fidgeting under the intense gaze of the large supercomputer.

"I'm not something you could just stare at, y'know!" He suddenly exclaimed that GLaDOS backed off. It wasn't out of shock, really. It was out of the sudden instinct that she moved away. GLaDOS was not sure who is this Android but something about him was terribly familiar. Especially when he shouted at her with the same Bristol accent and voice **he **had.

GLaDOS turned to AIDA. "What Intelligence did you use?"

AIDA hesitated. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"AIDA, I'll repeat," she said in the calmest voice she could muster, "what Intelligence did you use?"

"AIDA found a Personality Construct outside. AIDA is sorry for leaving without Madam GLaDOS' permission."

GLaDOS froze at this. She left without permission, retrieved a moron, download its consciousness onto an android she built, and brings it to her as a gift. That is particularly the worst thing AIDA had done to her. What if her mind was polluted by that little idiot's lies? AIDA would turn against her.

"Uhm... Did I do something wrong?" AIDRIaN took a shaky step forward. "Y-you look shaken... ah, madam... what's her name again?" AIDRIaN asked AIDA. AIDA whispered something to him and he repeated it and AIDA chuckled.

"Madam Gladys- Gladees... nope that's wrong... Gladouws..."

AIDA laughed at AIDRIaN's feeble attempts to pronounce GLaDOS' name correctly.

_Moron, _GLaDOS thought. _A moron is once again inside my facility. That's the last thing I need. Well, I can't just destroy it. AIDA would get angry. I need AIDA's trust. _

"I'd like to talk to AIDRIaN alone." GLaDOS requested. AIDA nodded and left.

A mechanical claw grabbed AIDRIaN by the collar and he tried to wriggle himself free.

"Why did you come back? Are you really desperate to die moron?" GLaDOS hissed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gladus!"

"Don't lie to me. You're here for revenge, aren't you?" She snarled, and then added, "**And, **my name is GLaDOS, short for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. You should know that!"

"No! I am not lying! I have never met you in my life. I never even heard your name before! I don't even know who I am!" He glared at her, and then continued. "I just woke up in AIDA's room without knowing anything! One moment I was in space for a reason I don't remember, then I was in her room! How crazy is that?!"

GLaDOS kept her glare at the android. So the moron deleted his memories. It wouldn't be long until he finds the back up files every core has. But for now...

"Fine but one wrong move, in the incinerator you go. Understand?"

"Understood." He hesitated, "did I do something wrong, before I lost my memories?"

GLaDOS shook her head as she let AIDRIaN down… "Better for you to know less."

"Well, can I be your friend?"

The question took her by surprise. AIDRIaN offered to become her friend despite her accusing him of trying to get his revenge on her. Despite her threatening him. Was the ID Core actually defective? This droid must be insane.

**_Or, he just wants_****_me to trust him enough and take over the facility again._**

_**Or, **__he's trying to be nice. He's trying to make up for the mistakes he made even though he has no clue about what they were. You should try to be a friend once. He's innocent._

_**Caroline, is that what you really think? Are you really trying to tell me that moron's innocent?**_

_Well, _Caroline said slowly, _you did say you'd give him the benefit of the doubt._

_**Oh please, I had given him a very large chance of killing me now. I let him stay, didn't I?**_

_Be his friend._

_**No. Nonononono. I'd rather die than be his friend.**_

_Want me to prove you wrong._

_**Want to try?**_

_Does a set of all sets contain itself?_

_**Well... that's…**_ GLaDOS felt some of her thought processors spark and burn. **_DON'TTHINKABOUTITDON'TTHINKABOUTITDON'TTHINKABOUTIT!_**

"Oh God! GLaDOS you're burning! What... What should I do?" AIDRIaN panicked.

"Fine! I'll be your friend! Happy now Caroline?" GLaDOS said annoyed. Certainly she's doing this against her will. AIDRIaN was disappointed.

"You know you could say no if you don't want to!" AIDRIaN mumbled.

"I can't...or maybe I can, now that I know Caroline would use paradoxes against me." She paused. "But I'm not going to risk my life, so, yes. I'll be your friend. Just don't... murder me."

"Okay. Uhm... goodbye friend. I'll be looking for AIDA." And with that he left GLaDOS alone in the chamber.

"You know, Caroline that was rude of you." GLaDOS said with distaste. A chuckle in the back of her mind was the only response she got.


	4. The Dream

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dream**

_GLaDOS felt tiny and vulnerable in the little potato battery that that moron decided to put her in. The potato was terribly old. It could barely give her enough energy to keep her processors going, much less fry them. _

"_Plug me in and I'll take you up." She told the test subject who held onto her with the delicate portal gun. She clearly hesitated but a loud explosion from above brought her back to reality._

_She reluctantly plugged the potato onto the socket. A couple of sparks of electricity and GLaDOS was glad with the unlimited power that it provided her and activated all of her thought processors as she brought herself and her companion up._

"_If you think we're enemies, we're enemies with the same interest—__**revenge!**__ You like revenge, right? Everyone likes revenge!" She grinned inwardly. "Well let's go get some!"_

_They were in the central AI chamber; GLaDOS was able to see beyond her chamber through the tiny spaces of the panels. They were surrounded with fire. __**Oh, my facility…**_

"**Well, well, well. Welcome to my **_**lair.**_**"**

_She immediately left the mute test subject with the Intelligence Dampening Sphere and sent orders to a mechanical claw to grab one of the corrupted cores for them to plug in…_

"….DOS…  
….aDOS…  
GLaDOS!"

GLaDOS heard a voice call her while she was in sleep mode. She forced her systems to go online. Being partially awake from her sleep mode, she asked, "What do you want that couldn't wait until morning? In case your internal clock is broken, it's 2:37 A.M."

Her optic flickered on and it adjusted at the brightness of the flashlight a silhouette was pointing at her.

"Please turn that flashlight off before you damage my optic, idiot." She hissed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." The android said, embarrassed as he turned the flashlight off.

GLaDOS sent orders to turn the lights on in her chamber and with the last of systems pulling out of sleep mode; she ran her usual check on the facility's entire mainframe, the reactor core's safeguards, and the Turret Production Line, and the newly repaired neurotoxin generator. There are no dysfunctional systems and mainframes, the reactor core safeguards are still functioning quite perfectly, nothing out of the ordinary going on in the Turret Production Line and the neurotoxin generator is still intact. It only took her a full picosecond to do all of these.

"Uhm… GLaDOS? Could I talk to you for a second?" AIDRIaN asked timidly. GLaDOS let out a small, annoyed electrical grumble and turned to him.

"What?"

"I had a dream." He told her.

GLaDOS shook her chassis lightly. "So I expect you want to talk to me about it." She doesn't want to. Dreams are not her specialty. She is certainly not the expert on this. AIs do _not _dream. If they do, she has no idea how it would feel and she had no plan on finding out.

"Yes please. I just need to get it out my system." AIDRIaN hesitated "It's just… bothering me." He looked at GLaDOS with puppy eyes. Oh how she hates him for doing such a human act.

"Fine." She said yes because the situation did not provide a reason good enough for her to say no. "Just don't ever do that thing you're doing right now. It's disgusting."

AIDRIaN sat down below GLaDOS.

"Well, this is what happened in my dream; I was a personality sphere…"

_**Reactor Core Safeguards: Off. Explosion Imminent. Evacuate the facility immediately.**_

_A voice rang out from the speakers. A personality core stared blankly at the speakers. _Did I just hear the announcement correctly?_ It thought. He could not believe that the facility would blow up. _SHE wouldn't let that happen, would she? I mean… she'll die as well.

_He quickly slid on his management rail and knocked on the nearest door of a test subject in cryogenic storage._

"_Hello?" He asked. "Is anyone there? Please open up. The facility is going to explode any second now!" He called out again and again but he was fruitless. _The human in there must be dead. _He then knocked on the other doors and he got no response._

"_All the bloody vegetables are dead. So am I if I stay here longer than I should. I really need a human to escape with me." _

_So he persisted. He had gone from door to door, knocked at each of them with the same outcome. As he found more dead test subjects, a loud nagging voice started scolding him. _

_**You're in charge of the Humans. Look. They're dead. Because of YOU. You were tasked to look after the humans. To make sure they're **_**alive. **_**You failed!**_

_Once or twice he had considered on giving up but the continuous warnings the Announcer gives the non-existent employees, pushes him to find a human still alive and is fit to escape with him._

"_Hello?" He asked to the maybe dead human at the other side of the door._

"_Is… is anyone there?" He asked. He rasped on the door with his handle and it opened immediately. _

"_Argh! You look terrib- great! You look great, to be honest." _

_"Are you alright... Don't answer that! I'm sure you're fine."_

_**"Nuclear reactor safeguards: off. Explosion imminent. Prepare for emergency evacuation."**_

_The test subject's eyes widen in shock and panic. _

_"Stay calm! Prepare. That's all they're saying. Prepare. Uhm... I'll get us out of here." The sphere stopped and thought for a moment as he ascended the rail for him to move the room. "Uh, if I were you, I might hold onto something. Just a word of advice. Up to you."_

"After that, I woke up. That's it."

"And this bothers you because?" GLaDOS asked exasperated.

"I told you my dream because it felt so real. So real that I thought the dream I had was actually a memory that was deleted." AIDRIaN said. "Was it?"

GLaDOS shook her core. "No, I'm sure it's not." She told him a direct lie, which is something she rarely does…, to androids, of course. She always lies to the filthy humans.

They remained silent for a while; thinking about the story AIDRIaN had just retold her. She started to get worried that he was already accessing them a bit sooner than she expected he would. She wouldn't let him access it all, of course. She must find a way to stop him from accessing those files.

"GLaDOS, do you dream?"

It was a peculiar question, yet she knew the answer. "No." And it was true. She could only replay her memories without her knowledge when she enters sleep mode. It's something defective in her processors, she theorized. But during this dream-like state, she would be able to experience a certain moment again, but she wouldn't be able to change the outcome, she had no free will, it was already written from the start, thus, it was not a dream.

Then it hit her. Androids, do, in fact, **not **dream. Just like her, the androids would replay their memories without their knowledge and pretend it was a dream. So the more frequent AIDRIaN has dreams, the more he'll access his memories. And she can't let him know about his past. Not yet.

"Oh. Sorry to bother you then." AIDRIaN replied as he stood up. "I hope I could do something in return for listening to me for no good reason."

GLaDOS hung there as AIDRIaN walked away from her.

_Say something! _Caroline suddenly urged out of the blue._ Come on!_

_**Well, what do you presume I should say? **_

_Anything!_

"Come back again some other time." GLaDOS blurted out without thinking. "Tell me another story next time." What is she saying? Does she really mean that?

AIDRIaN stared at her, as if she was mad, then grinned. "Yes ma'am!"

GLaDOS stared at the spot where the android once stood.

"AIDA's right. He _is _a good narrator."


	5. The Festival

**_Lost Memories_**

Chapter 5

The Festival

* * *

AIDRIAN walked away from the Central AI Chamber with a depressed atmosphere. He just went there to say hi, but in his journey he had come across a nest of eggs. Then he managed to mess up every single thing right after that. What's worse is that he had done that in front of _Her. _

He let out a sigh as he continued to walk aimlessly in the facility. AIDRIAN noticed that almost everything in the facility seems familiar, and his feet was carrying him like it knows where to go.

AIDRIAN stopped in his tracks. Footsteps started to echo in the long corridor from behind him.

"AIDRIAN!" a voice of a female called out from behind him.

"Gaaaah!"

AIDA threw all her weight on AIDRIAN. Despite being 6'4, his knobbly knees shook in the heaviness of AIDA's weight. They toppled forward then fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Hey, AIDA knows that AIDRIAN and AIDA are not allowed to go out," she started without getting off AIDRIAN, "but AIDA heard there'll be a festival in the nearest town. AIDA always wanted to go see a festival." she said dreamily to AIDRIAN who was struggling underneath her weight.

"G-gerrof. N-n-need to b-breathe." AIDRIAN stuttered.

AIDA cocked her head to the side, "breathe? Androids don't breathe."

AIDRIAN let out a yelp and patted her arm softly in defeat. "Y-you're crushing m-me!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed and got off of AIDRIAN. "Why didn't AIDRIAN tell AIDA earlier?"

"Because!" AIDRIAN said as he tried to regain his breath that he doesn't need. "Because I don't have to tell you that. When people stumble on people, they quickly get off the one under. Well... unless we're playing dog pile, you can just stay on top until the game is over... I don't really know why humans invent those kinds of games. I mean, what if one of 'em gets squished? Mad!"

Silence, then, descended between them. And AIDRIAN found it uncomfortable. He _always _find silence uncomfortable.

_**A spherical metal ball was floating aimlessly in Space. He had a bright blue cracked optic. In this state, you may feel sorry for him, but don't. He's a monster. He was a monster, floating in space. A monster who went against his one and only friend and tried to kill her. A useless monster who's nearing the end of his life. A monster of a moron.**_

_**His name was Wheatley.**_

_Wheatley? _AIDRIAN thought, _was that my name? Wheatley?_

"Dog pile..." AIDA said absentmindedly. Then her cheery aura returned. "So, the festival?"

AIDRIAN found no excuse to say no, so he nodded.

And once again, AIDRIAN found himself on the floor after AIDA glomped him.

The town was filled colorful confetti. Stands were found in every corner, people were scattered in the streets, making lively clamor as a group walked pass the two human disguised androids.

AIDA skipped around the nearby town with a blue and orange dress and blue boots. Orange ribbons tied her hair into a pony tail. AIDRIAN, on the other hand, walked behind her. He wore a polo and a blue tie underneath his gray vest. He also wore black slacks and black shoes.

"Humans are very festive, aren't they?" AIDRIAN mumbled to himself.

"Of course they are," AIDA replied, "AIDA told you that we're going to this town for a festival."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Remember when I said that I'm forcing myself to write, I had a good start, then my brother forced me to play minecraft with him, then the chat with friends began and I just couldn't work on this anymore, anyway, I _**have **_to post this as soon as possible._**


	6. The Crisis

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Crisis**_

* * *

AIDRIAN felt a bit awkward.

He met a couple of humans who exchanged hand shakes and hugs with him. He hadn't really done this as he was an android from a secret underground facility. He never met any humans.

AIDA, on the other hand, was exchanging pleasantries as if she had done this before. It seems that she already knew some of the people here. But how could she? No one was allowed to leave Aperture without permission from _Her. _Was she sneaking out? Oh! Does she even know the consequences of her actions?

AIDRIAN's train of thoughts were interrupted when two men ran past him with a hand bag, almost knocking him down.

"Hey! Watch i-"

Another person ran past him, successfully knocking him down on the way this time. She was a middle aged woman, around her 40s. She was chasing them.

ADRIAN wanted to find out what was happening. He looked back at AIDA who was too busy talking with a friend of hers. AIDRIAN considered telling her what he was planning.

Then he ran.

He ran, as fast as he could without falling. Casually bumping into people as he went. He saw the old woman take a sharp turn to an alley. He followed. What was good was that the alley was a dead end, and they cornered the snatchers. They had no where to run.

The bad thing was that the snatchers had guns _and _backup. That and AIDRIAN and the old lady had no where to run.

"Put both of your hands up in the air." a deep voice commanded from behind AIDRIAN. AIDRIAN did as he was told and raised both of his hands up. The gun's end was directed on his head, he can feel it.

The old woman, on the other hand, did not listen. Instead she glared at the snatchers. Her glare was so intense, it's amazing that it hadn't created a hole through the men's skull. And even though it was not directed at him, AIDRIAN fidgeted at the weight of it.

"I said put your hands up, old lady." The man said, more forceful this time. Yet the woman did not move.

"I don't have time for playing games with you! Put your hands up or I'll shoot you." The man hit the lady's head with the gun

Then, chaos happened.

A swift movement from a girl behind the two men blocking AIDRIAN and the lady's escape knocked them off their feet. AIDA quickly injectied blue liquid on the two and both fell unconscious.

The old lady grabbed one of the fallen guns and fired it at the hands of one of the snatchers holding a gun. Perfect shot. The bullet hit his hands and blood started to splutter on the ground. The sight of it made AIDRIAN sick. He tried to keep his bile at bay.

"P-please." the last man cowered, "H-here, take it. I don't want it anymore."

The oldlady walked up to him and snatched her bag back and turned around to leave. She smiled at AIDA as she walked away.

AIDRIAN saw from the corner of his eyes the small movement if the man drawing his gun and aiming at the old lady.

_**BANG!**_

AIDRIAN was quite sure of one thing right now.

This android body was not bullet proof.

* * *

All AIDA felt was anger boiling inside of her. AIDRIAN, her android, her friend, was shot by the man. Now he was damaged. _Severely_ damaged. She charged the man. He grabbed him by his hand as he tried to shoot the lady. It pierced the lady's leg. AIDA tightened her grip on the man's hand until he dropped the gun.

"I will kill you." she said in a dangerously low voice.

The man started to laugh. "You? Kill me? Ridiculous!"

AIDA tightened her grip on the man's hand. His laughter turned to cries of pain. She kept on squeezing it until she heard a _**snap. **_She smirked as she took the gun into her hands.

_**Don't do it. Don't kill him.** _A voice told her. _His _voice.  
_  
_AIDA has heard this voice before, and had haunted her ever since _that _happened to her. She knew it so well. Oh so well indeed. And whenever she'd hear _His _voice, something happens. So she decided to do what she was told and let go of the man's hand.

The man let out a whimper. "Pathetic." AIDA remarked as she walked to carry AIDRIAN.

The old lady had carefully taken the bullet off her leg and was now covering her wound with a towel she produced from her bag. She laid her head on the wall to rest and was soon fast asleep.

AIDA gave the lady a glance, an internal debate was happening.

_She'll need proper medical attention, AIDA needs to bring her home. _AIDA reasoned with herself  
_  
_**And what? **her other conscience asked, **Risk being scolded by GLaDOS? No chance.**

_AIDA would prefer to be scolded than to leave this lady dead._

You'll **be dead if you bring her.**

_AIDA won't-_

**GLaDOS would be totally infuriated. Ha-ha! The blame is on you. Or leave her.**

AIDA walked away from the lady and towards home. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"AIDA." his voice sent synthetic shivers down AIDA's metal spine. "Do m-me a favor and bring the woman back. She will be of use to y-your f-riend. Trus-st me." The man lifted his hand from AIDA's shoulder.

AIDA turned to the man. He wore a gray suit with a violet tie. His emerald green eyes seem alien to her, even though she'd seen it a lot. His slightly wrinkled face wore a sorry smile. He straightened his tie and turned to leave.

"Oh and one ot-her thing." he said as he looked back.__

* * *

__

"Part five!" the personality exclaimed in triumphant as the test subject was baited _into pressing trhe stalemate resolution button. "Booby trap the stalemate button!"_

She was blasted away from it and fora gleeful moment, Wheatley stared at the unmoving figure of the test subject on the floor. Finally! After trying a lot (and failing a lot as well) he was able to kill her! She finally died!

He was happy, of course, until the test subject moved to get her portal gun. He stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" he asked, outraged. "Are you still alive?!"

* * *

__"You are joking. You have got to be kidding me."

AIDRIAN awoke to the controlled voice of GLaDOS. Oh dear god. Did she find out? Did she find out that they left without her permission and stirred up trouble in the town? Oh no. They're dead. Yup. That's certain, they're dead.

"No madam, I..."

AIDRIAN's eyes fluttered open, finding himself lying half naked in a room beside Her chamber. This wouldn't have shocked AIDRIAN, then again, there was the old lady who was lying beside him, unconscious, with a bandaged leg.

AIDRIAN could have sworn she looked terribly familiar. He was only able to see her features up close now. She had a brown toned skin and dark brown hair, often mistaken as black, with gray streaks.

"Look, GLaDOS, she's wounded. I needed to help her." AIDA tried her best to convince GLaDOS, "She took a bullet to her leg and-"

"Well, at least make sure she'll make a great test subject when she's healed." GLaDOS cut harshly. "Take her to the relaxation vault."

AIDA stormed out of her chamber and into the small room where AIDRAIN and the lady was.  
_  
_"What happened?_" _AIDRIAN asked her.

"Nothing important" she barked. She carried the lady out and left AIDRIAN in the room. AIDRIAN let out a sigh. AIDA was being difficult, which is something that happens rarely and as her friend, he need to know what her problem he ran after her, taking a shirt on the way out.

"Hey wait up!" he exclaimed, "AIDA!"

"What happened?" he asked her when he caught up. AIDA rolled her eyes.

"Look," she stopped at the doorway and looked at AIDRIAN straight into the eye. "It's none of your business." she said as she slammed the door in his face_._

That was quite rude. AIDRIAN thought. He'd never seen AIDA rude before. Nope, not that he can remember. What happened to her that made her this furious? AIDRIAN's sure that AIDA won't be telling him anytime sooner. So he has only one choice.

He has to ask GLaDOS.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey, I was bored and the next thing I knew I was typing this and found myself finishing it. Yay! I rly wish I portrayed Him _**good enough for you ppl to decipher who**_ He _**is. /shot**_


	7. A Little Discussion

GLaDOS was doing her monthly maintenance of the facility. It was the time when she literally had to go through _everything _to see if they're still functioning properly. AIDRIaN knew that she was busy. _Terribly _busy, for that matter. And when she's _that _busy, she really doesn't want to be disturbed. And if AIDRIaN asked her what happened, it would definitely bother her. He most certainly wouldn't want to get himself into trouble, right after the bird incident.

AIDRIaN decided to wait outside her chamber. He hummed to himself to pass the time. He hummed a long forgotten song that made him smile. He remembered vaguely writing that song. AIDRIaN didn't remember what the lyrics were, but the tune was perfectly intact in his mind. He tapped his lap in beat of the tune he's humming.

Then he remembered that the son had the word space. He started to think of space. Space. He awoke in space. That's the only thing he remembered, waking up in space. Why did he wake up in space? GLaDOS knew why he was in space and she wouldn't tell him. Why wouldn't she tell him? It was _his _memories after all. He has the _right _to know.

_"Better for you to know less."_

Better for AIDRIaN to know less? Why was it better for AIDRIAN to know less? What _exactly _happened before? AIDRIaN couldn't fathom what happened that made him want not to know. Like, _nothing _came to mind that made him want to forget anything. Maybe GLaDOS didn't want him to know because... because what? Why did GLaDOS not tell him about the past? Maybe it was beca-

"Stop clutching yourself into a ball like that. You're going to ..."

**_Crack_**

"...break the temporary support I've given you after your bullet wound."

Something cracked. What was it? Wheatley tried to uncurl himself to look for what broke and to stretch his legs, but he found himself unable to. As in he can't literally move his feet. In fact, he can't move any of part of his body except his head. Panic started to sink in.

"GLaDOS, help, I can't move." AIDRIAN said weakly.

GLaDOS made an electric sound of annoyance as she dropped the mechanical claw and latched itself tightly around AIDRIAN. He yelped in pain. His vision blurred...

_"Oh, it's you." Wheatley heard Her say cooly as She lifted herself from the rubble. Wheatley saw the test subject glaring at Her and found out that GLaDOS was talking to the test subject. _

Wait, _Wheatley thought to himself_. "_You know Her?"Wheatley was taken aback. The test subject_ knew _Her and she said nothing._

_She sighed, "I've been really busy, you know, being dead. Right after you murdered me."_

_"You did what?!" Wheatley asked her in disbelief._ _Not only did she know Her, but she also _killed _her. Why wasn't she saying anything? So selfish._

_A mechanical claw descended from above and recklessly pulled Wheatley out of the socket. He shook in fear as the claw tightened its grip on him. Wheatley was literally in pain. As in his pain receptors were overloading with the crushing grip of Her. _

"Please don't kill me!" AIDRIAN yelled at GLaDOS. He was shivering badly. His not needed breathes were heavy. He was sweating all over.

GLaDOS loosened her grip a bit, "I'm not going to kill you." She said plainly, laying AIDRIAN on a bed in front of her. "Either way, where did you even get the impression that I'm going to crush you to death?" She went to her business and started to take off AIDRIAN's bandages.

"Uh. .. you kinda did... before." AIDRIAN replied quietly, expecting GLaDOS would hear him. Unfortunately GLaDOS hear him and her core shot upward.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing luv," he stammered. "I didn't say anything."

She narrowed her optic, "You're lying. I heard you perfectly. What do you mean I crushed you once?"

"Ah... uh..." AIDRIAN couldn't get himself to tell her about his recent flashback. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from flinching from GLaDOS' heavy stare. A few more minutes of silence and GLaDOS went back to patching AIDRIAN up. AIDRIAN can feel the mechanical claw taking something off him. He winced. It was terribly uncomfortable.

"So why did you come here?" GLaDOS asked him. AIDRIAN thought for a moment. Wait. Why did he come here for? He couldn't remember. If only AIDA was thee to remind hi-

"What's bothering AIDA?" He asked her, "She's been almost as... bitter as you are."

GLaDOS rocked gently back and forth. "I honestly don't know. I expected you to tell me why she was less than amiable lately."

AIDRIAN wasn't able to think of a reply but, "Oh." He couldn't help but be disappointed. He did expect GLaDOS could shed just a little bit of light with AIDA's recent behaviour.

After being completely patched up with new mchanations, AIDRIAN mumbled his 'thank you's. He walked to the doorway, into the hallway. He looked back at GLaDOS who was swaying slightly, staring at the ceiling. AIDRIAN shrugged and kept walking.

_"Careful moron, your memories are coming back."_

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

**_I honestly think this chapter was terribly short. I'm using mobile, okay? I tried my best to make it as long as possible. But right now I'm facing a plot hole. I won't be able to update until I figure this out. I may or may not be busy next month as our classes would ressume at that time. Bear with me. (iammemyself, was I correct?)_**

_**I was quite glad I borrowed my dad's phone. I'd assure you that this chapter was perfectly typed on his phone and would not have been released if it weren't for the existence of it.**_

_**Pedobear, yes it is G-Man. The man who was speaking a chapter ago.  
**_


End file.
